Kiss This Pain Away
by DieheartDallas
Summary: The last scene with Adrian & Evelyn in the season finale broke my heart.. the flashback to Barrett's death, them having to almost re-live the loss of their son, but my favorite moment was when they forgave each other. I was hoping for a romantic love scene cut with the wedding but it didn't.. hopefully this one-shot will help until Season 3!


Tears trailed down her face as she laid against Adrian's arm. Moments before they had found out who killed their son, their closest family friend fifteen years before hit their son and killed him. Her emotions where out of control. They grieved their son years ago and finding this out made it all come back. She felt like it happening all over again. Seeing the car drive away, seeing her baby boy laying in the street. Motionless... Running over to him, holding him trying to find any sign of life in tears fell harder as she held onto his arm. She could tell he was crying too. He had blamed her for Barrett's death. And now he finally saw Barrett's death wasn't her fault. For fifteen years their marriage had been destroyed. It took seconds for them to be torn apart. And now just seconds again they found each other again. They forgave each other for all the things they've done. And she knew they both did some horrible things to each other. Maybe, just maybe this time things could work for them. They came back to each other. They found love again. She was hoping this was the start of something new. Despite the heartbreak they where now feeling and the old wounds being torn open. She knew something good was going to come out of this.

She looked up from his arm. His sleeve was wet from her tears and her eyes where puffy. She looked up into his eyes. His eyes where red. He was still holding her arm. "Adrian, I can't stop.." She started to cry again. "I can't stop picturing the accident." He took her hand helping her up off the floor and onto his lap into his arms. He held her body close against his feeling her cry against him. His arms around her back. "I know darling.." He kissed her head holding her close. He got up off the chair with her still in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried as she laid against his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you upstairs and in bed. You need some rest." He carried her through the house and up the stairs to their room. He helped her undress and get changed. She crawled into bed as he changed his clothes. He got into bed beside her and turned the light off. Took her in his arms. Her head laying against his chest. Her arm wrapped around him. He knew she was still crying. He kissed her forehead. He knew the next couple of days where going to be rough. But the only thing he was thinking about was her. He never wanted anyone to hurt her ever again. He was going to do everything he could to make up for the last fifteen years. But for now he was going to hold the love of his life in his arms and make her feel loved.

Her tears had stopped falling, and her cries had soften.. She laid on his chest hearing his heartbeat. And feeling his chest move as he breathed. She moved her arm around him pushing against the bed to sit up. He turned and looked to her. "Hey.. Evelyn. How are you feeling?" She nodded. "I've just done enough crying. I'm.." She could feel the tears coming again. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Cheating on you with Tony. and.." He intercepted her. "No.. Evelyn don't you apologize. I'm the one that should be apologizing and on my knees begging you to forgive me. After all I did to you. I destroyed you.. I hurt you all these years." She could hear the concern in his voice. The tears fell on her cheeks, he whipped away her tears. "Don't you cry my darling. I love you.. I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed her on the forehead. He too her hands. "God I missed touching you." He met her eyes, smiling at her. He put his hand on her face, he leaned forward and kissed her, slowly, gently, and softly. He moved his arm around her back pulling her closer to him. He had missed this. Her touch, her kiss, her body against his. He missed her so much. She moaned softly as he moved his arm down her back. He knew he wasn't going to let her go this time.

His kiss was gentle.. His lips against hers. She placed her hands on his face as they kissed slowly. She liked the feeling of him against her. The last time they had even touched while in bed was the morning of Barrett's birthday. She liked this. His gentle touch, a slowly soft kissing showing her love. He hadn't kissed her like this in so long. He ran his hand up her back and neck to her hair removing the clip holding it up. Her hair fell gently around her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her hair. Kissing her once more before pulling away and looking into her eyes. They where still red from all the crying. But she still looked so beautiful. With the lights off only the moonlight shown in through the windows. Shining directly on her. Making her look like an angel. He took her in his arms laying her down onto the bed. She smiled as he laid on his side looking at her. He places his hand around her waist. She liked the feeling of his arm across her. It made her feel safe and loved. "What are you thinking of?" She started up at the ceiling. "Making love to you." She turned to him. "After all these years?" There was question in her tone. "Yes." She smiled. He laid down and she crawled over and laid against him. Her head resting on his chest. Her arms around him. His arm around her back resting on her shoulder. He knew in the morning he was going to love her. The way she deserved to be loved. The way he used to love her. And the way he should have been loving her. He was going to make things right again. But at the moment. He simply smiled. Kissed her on the forehead. And the one thing he'd missed saying. "I love you Evelyn"


End file.
